The legend of the Straw-Hat
by TruLoveXP
Summary: What happens when Luffy finally finds One Piece but his crew is dead. Surrounded by jewels and gold luffy meets a well known man and finds out he can do it all over again. What happens?
1. prologue

**I have decided to write this story out of a burst of inspiration. I hope to make it really long and fruitful but since I am only 14 my writing might not be the best but in my opinion its pretty damn good. There will be no pairing (Probably.). **

Luffy sat there on Raftel surrounded by jewels and gold and all sorts of treasure. He had finally done it, he found One Piece and achieved his dream. Yet he felt sad, even though he achieved his dream he felt only grief. When he and his crew got to Raftel the marines had followed them and a terrible battle broke out, his crew was killed in front of him by Admiral Akainu, upon seeing this he went mad with rage and he destroyed the marine's ships and brutally murdered Akainu. Akainu now lay at Luffys feet with his skull bashed in, and as the blood started to spread he walked away and sat down on the golden throne in the middle of the room. He couldn't bear it anymore, he broke down and started weeping. The tears wouldn't stop, he didn't want them to stop. He achieved what every pirate wanted, he achieved his dream, But at what cost? He lost his beloved crew, he had no one to share this joy with. Even after those two years of training he still lost them. After he worked so hard to protect them, he still lost them. In the midst of his weeping he didn't notice the figure appearing in front of him.

"Why are you weeping Pirate King?" Luffy looked up from his puddle of tears.

"How can I be the Pirate King without a crew?" Yelled out luffy between sobs. The mysterious figure came up to him and took his hat off his head and placed it on his.

"What do you mean? You haven't lost your crew yet." Exclaimed the mysterious figure. Luffy looked at the man. For some reason he felt like he's seen this man before but he couldn't figure it out.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I am Gol D. Roger. The previous pirate king." Smiled the man. Luffy couldn't believe it, right in front of him was the man who had attained everything and set thousands of men to the sea in hopes of finding One Piece.

"What are you doing here then?" Wondered luffy out loud, As he sat up straighter in the throne.

"Well it seems you have lost your crew getting here, I have decided to give you a second chance at finding One Piece and this time you can save your crew." Smiled the ghostly figure as he sat down in a ghostly chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"R-Really?!" Yelled out luffy as he sat up out of his chair quickly. "B-But how?" Roger just smiled as he explained.

"It is this Straw hat, it posses the power to redo your life in pirating. Believe it or not but my crew died. When I was wishing I could do it over and become stronger this hat allowed me to do so." Luffys jaw just kept dropping inch by inch as Roger explained his story.

"S-So I can redo my adventure and protect my crew?" He asked.

"Yes you can but there is just one thing."

"What is it?" Asked Luffy.

"You will keep all the strength you have but you will also keep that nasty scar on your chest." Upon hearing this luffy put his hand over the scar. "It is a reminder of what happened in this life, but you might call it a curse." Luffy knew what that scar represented and he wanted those memories to disappear. But if he can go back he might be able to prevent his brother's death.

"So, will you do it all over again?" Asked Roger all the while smirking.

"Yes, I will do it all over again and this time I will protect everyone." Yelled out luffy while pumping his fists in the air." Rogers smirk just grew bigger and bigger as he heard those words.

"Well then good luck." He said as he faded away into the wind. Luffy put on the straw hat, as he did the world started to turn white and he fell into a deep slumber.

**So what do you guys think about the prologue? Luffy will be a little OOC and he will be overpowered since he retains all his power. But he will probably toy with his enemies at certain points to hide his strength or he might be waiting for his crew to do something. I'm always glad to get a review whether it be mean or nice I don't care.**


	2. The new start

**Alright here is Chapter 1 LETS GET IT ON!**

As Luffy started to regain conscious he noticed that he was surrounded by plant life. He checked his head and realized the straw hat was there. He tried to figure out where he was in his past. He looks up to find that he is at the bottom of a ravine and there's a bridge above him.

"Oh this is where Ace threw me off the bridge." Luffy giggled remembering all the times he had chased Ace, and then the pain came back. The idea of seeing his dead brother again made him both excited and sad. He remembered that this was the past and that he could save his brother from his fate. This cheered up Luffy immensely. He then proceeded to get up and venture off to find Ace and beg him to become his friend once again. After awhile Luffy got hungry. So he figured he could hunt down a couple animals and make some lunch. Luffy spotted some huge boar tracks. He licked his lips in anticipation as he shrunk down to the ground and begun tracking down his lunch. A couple minutes went by and then he came up on the boar in a little clearing. He jumped up in the air and called out his attack as he rose his foot in the air. "Gum Gum STOMP!" He smashed the boars head in with his foot. After landing he looked at his meal with great satisfaction. He quickly began making a fire to cook his meal on. After he made his fire and set his meat over it both Ace and Sabo came into the clearing obviously tracking the boar he had just killed. They both laid their eyes on the boar, and groaned not noticing Luffy at the moment.

"Dammit looks like something already got our boar." Cursed Sabo.

"Well we can always kill what killed the boar and eat it too." Suggested Ace. Luffy thought it was a good time to speak up before they started trying to find an animal that didn't exist.

"Well you can try to kill me but you'll probably fail." He yelled out while laughing. Then Sabo looked at the boy startled at the outburst and then startled that the small little runt said that he killed the boar. Meanwhile Ace looked surprised and was silent for awhile but then found the power to speak.

"L-Luffy you killed this boar?!" He yelled out in disbelief. Luffy just chuckled and nodded his head.

"W-What but how you don't even have a weapon and it would take us a whole hour to wound and track down this animal yet here it is with a smashed skull." Yelled out Sabo clearly not believing that this little kid could take down this boar.

"I do have a weapon it's me and I stomped its head in." Luffy then proceeded to lift up his foot to show the blood and the little bone fragments on the sandal. Both of the older boys just shook their heads in disbelief. Luffy decided to bribe them to believe him and to become his friends. "How about we make a deal." He shouted gleefully. Sabo and Ace put their hands on their chin as if they were serious business men.

"What kind of deal Ace replied?" Luffy just smiled wider, he knew they were interested.

"If I give this boar's fur to you guys then you both have to be my friend." Ace and Sabo knew all they had to do was say yes and they would get the fur. Plus the sheer size of the boar would bring in 400 beri. But the fur was of high quality so they could easily get 1,000 beri out of it. Plus if they had luffy as a friend he might be able to help them hunt more animals as big as this one.

"Alright we have a deal." They both said at the same time.

"HURRAY!" The next couple of years went exactly the same as it did before except this time around when the nobles were about to kill Sabo Luffy used Soru to quickly push Sabo out of the way before he was killed. After that both Ace and Sabo questioned luffy how he was able to do that and he quickly said that it was just instincts. Of course neither of the brothers believed it and they demanded that he teach them how. Luffy said he can't teach them, after that they drowned him in the river until he agreed to tell them. Around the time when Ace and Sabo were ready to set out onto the sea they were able to use Soru quite effectively but not as good as luffy. When Ace and Sabo set out Ace was the captain and Sabo agreed to be his first mate. Luffy felt sad when he had to watch his brothers leave but he was happy that they both left together. Finally luffy was able to train himself more and more with all of his abilities he quickly became stronger and stronger every day. Luffy decided that he would need a blade since he fought a lot of enemies with swords and plus it would be cool to be able to use a sword. He asked Dadan about a sword and she actually had a pretty cool one it was a long blade about as long as his leg the blade was crimson red with a design that looked like waves the sheath was also crimson while the handle was a dark black. Dadan told him that the blade was called Chi-Ha (Blood wave). She had found it while searching the shipwreck of a marine cruiser on the coast. She gave it to him for 90 tiger pelts and 150 boar pelts. Luffy worked night and day to get the required materials for the trade but once he did he was proud of his work. Over the years he trained with his sword, he asked Dadan to teach him the basics of swordplay and he mastered those. Then one day a swordsman came to the island to sell some of his spices, Luffy quickly asked him to train him. The man eventually agreed after luffy offered some tiger pelts. For the last year before he could set out to sea luffy trained at swordplay in fact by the time he was about to set out luffy was already able to cut nothing and cut ships in half. Finally the time came where luffy was able to set out, but this time he was dressed differently instead of his original red vest he wore a white Hawaiian shirt with some black shorts and his sword Chi-Ha strapped to his side. While setting out he waved to all the villagers goodbye. He laughed as Dadan cried. She was always so stern but inside she was a softy. Then the water behind him started to break as something emerged from the water towering over him. Luffy turned around to face the sea monster that hung around the docks of his village. "I haven't forgotten how you took Shanks arm." Stated luffy as he slowly unsheathed his sword. "I will never forgive you for that. CHI AME! (Blood Rain)" He then slashed his sword sideways. A Dark-Red flying blade attack then flew towards the beast and cut off his head. The stump of a neck the proceeded to spew out blood in the air witch then fell down into the ocean, replicating rain. Luffy sheathed his sword and smiled. 'This time ill save everyone."

**Alright I gave him a sword. Luffy will be a bit more brutal since he did brutally murder Akainu for killing his crew. So he won't kill some enemies but some of them will die. So goodbye and good day.**


	3. Whale Hunting

**Someone told me there was a similar story out there. I have no idea what story that is but I asked him. Ok now then onto the second chapter.**

As Luffy was sailing on his little boat he came across a familiar sight. His raft was heading straight for a giant whirlpool.

"_C-Can I do it? Can I become a marine?"_

He smiled, at remembering how that little wimp eventually became a great marine and tried to hunt him down. He was happy that he could help him become a marine, and he is happy now that he can do it again.

"Well time to get going." He announced as he plopped into the barrel waiting for the whirlpool to take its course. After awhile of hitting his head against the side of the barrel, and being scrunched up in a ball for about half an hour luffy quickly became fidgety. "I don't remember it taking this long before." Muttered luffy. Eventually he could hear something splashing next to the barrel, it missed several times. 'God this guy sucks."

"Holy crap dude you suck, here let me do it." Luffy sweat-dropped after hearing his thoughts portrayed out loud. After two more missed splashes Luffy was finally being hauled up onto the ship. He started to fidget around again.

'Just a little longer.'

BAM

'OW!' After hitting his head against the barrel he then started to roll down some stairs, 'ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…..OW!' which then proceeded with him crashing into a bunch of stuff down in the galley. Eventually luffy felt himself being rolled by someone. 'Phew no more being stuck in a barrel, thank god.' After listening to the pirates bullying Coby which royally pissed off luffy at how they were badmouthing his soon to be friend, he felt himself being stood up. 'Here we go'

"Alright let me crack this baby open." Luffy smiled as he stood up with his hands raised in a stretching motion. He hit the pirate right in the chin and sent him flying through the wall into the ocean. Coby and the other two pirates were on their ass with their jaw on the floor from the shock of a person jumping out of a barrel.

"Eh? Who the hell are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Replied the pirates, very pissed about this kids naïve question. As he steps out of the barrel he unsheathes his blade halfway.

"I'll be your murderer if you don't get out of my sight in 5 seconds." He smiles sadistically as he looks upon his prey. The three pirates start to sweat as the look into the eyes of this boy that send off waves of death and destruction and promise of a dark future. The pirates of course resort to the status of a two year old girl by pissing their pants and running away crying while yelling for their mother. The young man blinks twice. "Wow I'm not that scary am I?" He looks behind him to see Coby also crying. Luffy sweatdrops "Guess I am." He pats Coby on the head. Somehow this seemed to calm him down the distressed boy. "So why don't you tell me your name." The boy still seemed scared but he was beginning to calm down.

"M-My name is Coby. But why would you care?" He asked obviously forgetting what it means to actually have someone treat you like a human being.

"Well Coby I heard how those guys talked to you and I would like to help you." 'What the hell last time I remember it wasn't this bad.' Luffy was a little concerned cause last time at least Coby seemed a little happy and not so abused.

"W-WHAT YOU WANT TO HELP ME!?" Yelled out Coby not really sure if he heard the man right. I mean he just met this man and he want to help him. The last two years for Coby were awful. Every one of the pirates beat him and called him a useless piece of shit for the past two years. Some of the beatings almost killed Coby. It was truly the most horrible two years a boy could ever experience.

"Well yeah I might have just met you but I can tell you've been through a lot. I just have one question."

"W-What is it?"

"Do you have a dream Coby?" This question surprised Coby no one has ever asked him that.

"W-Well I did."

"Well what was it." Luffy already knew but he didn't want to appear as some guy who knew everything about the boy, which would be hard to explain.

"I-I wanted to become a marine to protect people and bring in the bad guys but, how can I protect anyone when I'm so weak." These words struck luffy like a ton of bricks he said the same thing once when he lost his crew to that paw paw guy. So he knew exactly what to say to make this young boy grab hope.

"Well if your weak then train to become strong." Coby looked at luffy a little confused. That's what anyone would do if their weak so why say the obvious. "listen you've been trapped on a pirate ship for two years and have been beaten many times most kids your age would have killed themselves by now with all the misery this brings yet, here you are standing. You are strong Coby. Anyone can train there muscle but no one can train their will. Your will is strong, now you must follow your dream and in the process you will train your physical strength so that you can be an upstanding marine that people will look up at and see a strong figure head who will uphold true justice." Luffy was a little surprised that he said all that he thought of something simple but then that came out. To say the least luffy felt smart. Coby looked up at luffy full of wonder and awe at what the man said. "I also have a dream."

"Y-You do? What is it?" Coby really wanted to know what this man's dream was.

"I'm going to be the pirate king. " luffy smiled as he said this. Coby was shocked he thought this man was a good man but he was just pirate scum.

"O-Oh so you're just going to become a bastard pirate. Luffys smile faltered a bit.

"Coby you've gotten the wrong idea of a pirate, You see a true pirate is a man with a lot of freedom. Let me put it this way there are two types of pirates, the one you know wich I call the scum pirate which is a person who gets into pirating for the joy of killing, plundering and destruction who doesn't care about his nakama. Then there is a true pirate like me a man who goes out to sea for freedom he hangs his jolly roger to make a mark on the world to explore meet new people, the smell of adventure (and meat) Drives this man so that he can reach heights he never ever thought of. Sure he could become a marine but then there would still be rules and he couldn't do what he wanted or what he felt should be done." Luffy again felt out of character as he sounded smart again. He wanted to just say 'There are bad pirates and good pirates' But then that came out. Coby once again looked at the man in awe again he saw a new look on life. "but Coby."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Just like there are Scum pirates and Good pirates there are also Scum Marines and Good marines."

"What how's that possible?" Luffy regains his bright smile.

"You'll know soon enough." Just then a giant beast of a woman came crashing through the roof. The woman land and looked at the two boys.

"Coby who is the mo-"She didn't get to finish her sentence as Straw hat interrupted her.

"HOLY SHIT HER FAT ASS FELL THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS!" All the pirates looking through the hole, Coby and Alvida had a look of pure shock.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yelled out Alvida as she lifter her mace above her head. Luffy looked at Coby.

"Hey Coby want to see me beat the shit out of a whale?" Just then the mace came crashing down and ripped Luffys head off.

"LUUUUUFFFYYYY!"

**There we go here is the new chapter for ya sorry it took so long. Any who you're probably wondering about the head ripping of thing well just stay tuned I changed something halfway through so….HA! **


End file.
